a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a water energy conversion system, and more particularly to a system that combines water energy conversion with a heat source unit. As such, water resources and energy conversion can be recycled for applications of energy conversion, energy regulation and supply for air of indoors and outdoors of a building, thereby realizing multiple effects of water storage, water supply, anti-flooding and energy storage as well as fully exercising localization application and balance of energy converted from water resources.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Due to consequential damages of human over-exploitation and unrestrained utilization on the limited resources of the earth, global warming, drastic weather changes and extreme weather conditions that further lead to frequent severe disasters are brought upon. As a result of continual natural disasters, human lives and properties are endangered, and certain regions are even faced with inhabitable crisis. In order to save the earth's ecology, those with awareness persistently advocate and appeal the importance of environmental protection as well as water and energy conservation, in the hope of reducing human destruction on the nature and preventing an early arrival of human catastrophe.
Water is a carrier of energy on the earth, and distributes energy all over the world by means of ocean currents, rain and snow. In the recent years, extreme weather conditions, brought about by mostly human activities, have critically affected the ecological natural water cycle. The fall of rain or snow with respect to time and regions are becoming increasingly undistributed, and thus both droughts and floods happening in the same region are no longer a rare occurrence.
Water is an omni-present substance, and is one of the most crucial resources on the earth. One distinctive value of water is its recycling and reuse properties. Under the trend of going-green and water and energy conservation, various kinds of energy and water saving measures and equipments are constantly innovated and launched to the market, and have also gained much attention of many nations. For example, water collecting devices, wind generators and solar generators are hot topics of various water and energy conservation plans. However, the application of the various water and energy conservation plans is mostly restricted to one single purpose and involves recycling by a specific means.
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional water storage utilization system 1, which primarily provides water for different purposes by a water supply device 11. The water supply device 11 collects redundant water resources as a reserve water source in a storage tank 12. The above method solves issues of water collection and reserve water supply in the shortage of water, and is however incapable of combining or converting other usable resource for reuse and recycling. Base on the law of nature, when an outdoor environment is in a low-energy (low-temperature) condition, a building needs to be in a high-energy (high-temperature) condition in order to keep an indoor environment habitable, meaning that an air conditioning system is required to operate against the natural environment. That is to say, when an outdoor environment is in a high-energy (high-temperature) condition, an air conditioner needs to dissipate heat within the building to outdoors. For example, operations of an air conditioner disposed in a building are reverse to the natural environment, and discharges a greater amount of heat waste as the temperature of the natural environment gets higher, thus imposing even more severe heat pollution to the environment. The above energy conservation measures are incapable of solving such internal energy conversion within a building. As a result, the heat waste not only continues to contaminate the environment, but also cannot be effectively recycled due to the lack of employment of appropriate timings for energy conversion. In contrast, when an outdoor environment is in a low-energy (low-temperature) condition, a building can only capture heat from the low-temperature outdoor environment to provide an indoor environment with warmth. Such behavior that violates with natural conditions is in fact an extremely energy consuming means and also accounts as the culprit of global warming.
Among an outdoor environment of a building lie different types of usable resources and energies. The planning of an air conditioning system should be targeted toward reaching internal energy balance within a building in order to achieve a goal of localization balance.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that achieves such goal.